1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski jacket with an aperture in the wrist area and more particularly pertains to allowing the wearer of a ski jacket to view a wrist watch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jackets with openings of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, jackets with openings of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of extending the utility of garments through known designs and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,099 to Kratz which discloses Protective Motorcycle Garments for Maximum Cooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,633 to Leinberger which discloses a Document Holder for Wearer's Limb.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,731 to Ehrgott et al. which discloses a Detachable Device for Fastening an Objected, Located in a Case, to a Carrier.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,067 to Brady discloses an Exercise Organizer Sweatband.
In this respect, the ski jacket with an aperture in the wrist area according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the wearer of a ski jacket to view a wrist watch.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ski jacket with an aperture in the wrist area which can be used for allowing the wearer of a ski jacket to view a wrist watch. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.